Amazing
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Brase song-fic! Song-fic to Big Time Rush's Amazing. Chase thinks Bree is amazing. I do not own Lab Rats or Amazing by BTR. *Tears fall* Hope you like it!


**Hey lab rats! I'm back with another Brase one-shot! It's a song-fic I thought of it while listening to my Big Time Rush albums on my ipod. It's a song–fic to one of my favorite Big Time Rush Songs, Amazing! It's such a great song! I absolutely love it!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it! BTW, I changed some things a little in this. Bree is 16, Chase is 17, and they are not related. Got it? Don't care. Read!**

* * *

_Looks good in a dress, even better in my sweatshirt  
My car is a mess, but she don't mind  
She never complains, even when I'm out all night  
I sleep in all day, and that's just fine_

This is unbelievable! I, Chase Davenport, am going to the dance with the amazing Bree Dooley. I can't believe she actually said yes. I pull up to her house and go up to the door. After a few seconds, Bree comes out.

"Hey, Chase." She greeted.

"Hey, Bree." I said back, "You look beautiful." She blushed. It was true. She was wearing a sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress had an under layer that looked like peacock feathers. The over layer was black lace with a black satin sash around the middle. "Shall we?" I offered her my arm.

"We shall." She giggled and hooked her arm in mine.

We got to my car and I opened the door for her. "Sorry my car's a mess." I apologized.

"It's okay." She said, "I don't care."

_Cuz she knows that I'm falling fast  
I know that I'll never let her go  
Singing oh yeah I'm loving that, the way she makes me feel  
Singing oh yeah she's so rad, this is just unreal  
And all around the world I've never seen a girl that makes me crazy baby  
Girl you're just amazing x3_

We got to the dance and Bree immediately pulls me onto the dance floor. The song playing was the Script's _Breakeven. _She put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. I felt tingles go up my arms when I touched her. Oh yeah. I'm falling for Bree and I'm falling fast.

It just feels so unreal. I've traveled the world with my dad and I've never met a girl that makes me go this crazy. She's so perfect. She's kind, generous, beautiful and just… amazing.

_Star of the show, but doesn't beg for attention_  
_She already knows she's got the part_  
_She lives in the now, even though it's not forever_  
_So go take a bow, you've won my heart_

Bree and I have been dating since the dance. I went over to her after school one day. She looked nervous. "Chase, thank God you're here." She said as soon as she saw me.

"Bree, you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Can you come with me to audition for the school play?" She asked, "I'm nervous and it'd be comforting to see your face in the audience."

"Sure." I answered and she hugged me. "But why? School plays never seemed like your thing."

"Well, I figured I'd take a chance and live in the now." She explained. "Come on or I'll be late." I took hold of her hand and she led me to the school auditorium.

_Cuz she knows that I'm falling fast  
I know that I'll never let her go  
Singing oh yea I'm loving that, the way she makes me feel  
Singing oh yea she's so rad, this is just unreal  
And all around the world I've never seen a girl that makes me crazy baby  
Girl you're just amazing x6_

I sat in the seats of the auditorium to see Bree's audition. She came up and started her monologue. I could already tell she had the part. After seeing her talent on stage, I fell even more in love with her. If that was even possible.

She just made me feel like I was the coolest guy she'd ever met even though I'm a complete nerd. She drives me crazy and I love it. She's just so amazing in every way possible.

_Now baby listen to me,  
You're more than all that I need when you're by my side  
I must be under a spell, and girl if you couldn't tell,  
You light up my life_

The next day, the cast was posted. I went with Bree to see if she got the part. Of course she did. To celebrate, I took her down to the beach. We sat down and watched the sunset. I had my arm around her shoulders and her head was on my shoulder.

"Chase?" She said and I nodded, "Why do you stay with me? I mean you could probably get any girl in the world and you stay with me. Why?"

"You want me to explain it all?" I asked and she nodded.

_Singing oh yea I'm loving that, the way she makes me feel  
Singing oh yea she's so rad, this is just unreal  
And all around the world I've never seen a girl that makes me crazy baby  
Girl you're just amazing  
__(x2)_

"Bree," I started, "You're more than all I need. You make me feel like I'm under a spell. You light up my life in a way no other girl can." She started blushing, "You make me go crazy whenever I see you. No other girl has ever made me feel as good as you do. You're beautiful, talented, kind, and just plain…"

"Just plain what?" She asked.

"Amazing." I breathed. She smiled her beautiful smile. I leaned in and I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. I felt every cliché thing ever: fireworks, sparks, butterflies, everything. Once air became necessary, we pulled away. "Bree, you're just amazing."

* * *

**Cute right? I just love this couple and this song! Hope you guys liked it! R&R!**


End file.
